Tenzin
|occupation = Farmer Treasure hunter Village leader |gender = Male |voice actor = Pema Dhondup |motion capture = Robin Atkin Downes }} Tenzin is a Tibetan explorer featured in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is currently the only main character in the series that is unable to speak English. He uses the 92FS-9mm and P08-9mm, as well as a kukri. Overview ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Singleplayer Train Wreck & Ice Temple Tenzin rescues a gravely injured Nathan Drake, who's been wandering the Himalayan mountains after surviving a train crash. Returning to his village high in the mountains, Tenzin nurses Drake back to health in his home. Drake awakens a few days later, and is sent to search for Karl Shäfer's expedition in the Himalayan ice caves with Tenzin. While in the ice caves, both are attacked by a Yeti-like beast and discover an ancient ice temple hidden in the caves. Drake and Tenzin solve numerous puzzles to reach the inner sanctum of the temple, where they discover the remains of the expedition. The two are soon attacked further, but narrowly escape in an ancient lift. Siege After escaping the temple, Tenzin and Drake find that the village is under attack by mercenaries led by Zoran Lazarević. Drake helps Tenzin and the other villagers fend off the assault and destroys a tank that has rampaged through the village. Once Tenzin is reunited with his daughter, Drake and Elena go after Schäfer, whom Lazarević has abducted, while Drake waves goodbye to Tenzin. After Drake, Elena, and Chloe return from their journey to destroy the Cintamani Stone, Tenzin hosts a Tibetan funeral for Schäfer. Multiplayer Tenzin appear as a playable character in Among Thieves multiplayer. He is free and available to be equipped whenever. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Multiplayer Tenzin re-appear as a playable character in Drake's Deception multiplayer. He is only available through downloading the Classic Skin Pack #2. ''The skin is equivalent to Tenzin's appearance in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Although Tenzin doesn't appear in person he does make a appearance in a photograph in A Normal Life. Nate's states that he misses him. saying "Miss ya pal" Multiplayer Tenzin appears as a playable character in A Thief's End multiplayer. He is unlocked through vanity chests or using Uncharted Points. ''Uncharted 4'' Multiplayer Skins Skins * Tenzin * Suited Tenzin * Rock Climbing Tenzin * Prison Tenzin * Apocalypse Tenzin * Biker Tenzin Pre-set Outfits * Terrible Tenzin * Tycoon Tenzin * Traversal Tenzin * Tavern Tenzin * Territorial Tenzin Trivia * The name Tenzin is of Tibetan origin, meaning "the holder of Buddha Dharma." Tenzin: Meaning Of Name Tenzin. Nameberry. Retrieved June 27, 2016.Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Tenzin. Behind the Name. Retrieved June 27, 2016. ** Tenzin's name is likely a nod to the real-life Tenzin Norgay, a Tibetan Sherpa who accompanied New Zealand mountaineer Edmund Hillary to the summit of Mount Everest on 29 May 1953 and along with him became the first people to conquer the mountain. * Even with subtitles turned on, players are not told what Tenzin is saying. Instead they are just told that he is 'speaking Tibetan'. * Counting his photographic appearance in A Thief's End, he is one of seven characters in the series to appear in the story modes of multiple games, the others being, Nate, Elena, Sully, Sam, Chloe, Nadine, and Orca. * Tenzin's daughter, Pema, shares her name with Tenzin's voice actor. ** Tenzin and his daughter also share their names with two characters from the Nickelodeon show, ''The Legend of Korra: ''Tenzin, the son of Aang, and Pema, his wife. Gallery See Tenzin/Gallery References Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Skins in A Thief's End Category:Characters in Among Thieves